


stay with me

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus is put on trial, Protective Alec, Victor Is An Asshole, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: since Jace is gone missing and Victor can't find him,he gets frustrated and decides that Magnus should be put on trial.Alec has a way different opinion and gets protective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!

It was now month since Jace left with Valentine and the Institute was still on lockdown. Alec was mildly going crazy, Clary was sad and Izzy was tired. Their new leader Victor Aldertree, wasn't as confident as before by now. He searched the entire river and entire New York. That's what he said at least. 

It was like any other day. Every shadowhunter was busy, Clary and Isabelle were training and Alec stood in front of a giant monitor with Magnus by his side. "Could we try again to track him?" Alec asked, his voice soaked with desperation. Magnus held Alec's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Alec, you know i do whatever i can to find Jace, but we both know this won't work. You need to save your strength, so please." Magnus eyes were silently pleading Alec to stop asking and Alec felt a painful sting in his chest. He knew Magnus did his best and that it was driving the warlock insane that he still hadn't found new clues where Jace was. "Okay. Sorry." Alec mumbled and pulled the warlock against his chest, hugging him, taking in his warmth. Isabelle and Clary, who both entered the room in that second, smiled at the two. 

"Hey Magnus." Izzy said and smiled at her brother. Clarys eyes were puffy and red, but none of them said something about it. They all knew the girl wasn't getting any sleep, and if she did, she would wake up screaming Jace' name. Alec and her had bonded over the past few weeks and he liked her by now. He hated seeing her like this, hoping she would go back to her happy, bubbly self, but Alec knew that wouldn't happen if they won't find Jace. 

"You two are seriously disgustingly cute." Clary said and forced herself to a small smile. Magnus grinned at the girls. "Did you find anything?" Clary asked, her voice showing her hopelessness. "No biscuit. I'm sorry." In that moment the door opened and Victor Aldertree walked over to them, two shadowhunters following him. Alec sighed annoyed and pulled the warlock closer to his side. "What do you want?" hissed Isabelle and in a threatful manner gripped her seraph blade. "We are here to put someone under arrest." Victor said and scanned the crowd of people. "Who? And why?" A high voice said. Lydia came over to them and crossed her arms. "I am still head of this institute, why wasn't i informed about this?" Victor gave her a disapproving look. "I belong to the clave, there is no need to inform you about anything." Lydia groaned, everybody knew she hated Victor as much as everyone else did. "You want to arrest one of my people, of course i deserve to be informed!" Alec could hear in the tone of her voice that she was trying her hardest not to scream at Victor. 

Victor just turned to Alec and Magnus. Alec gently pushed Magnus a bit behind him. Magnus gripped Alec's arm as the shadowhunter shielded his body from Victor. Victor just grinned and shook his head. "I can't believe how much this downworlder means to you my dear Alexander." "I don't know why it should be in your interests." Alec just said, his voice cold. "I should know everyone of my shadowhunters like a brother." He just said. "Well, i am here to put you under arrest." Victor repeated. Alec raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Why?" Izzy stepped closer to her brother, Clary following. Lydia had her lips pressed together. "Not you Alec. I am talking to Magnus." Alec stiffened. "What?" He growled like an animal that just saw his biggest enemy threatening his youngest. "I am putting him under arrest and on trial. You, Magnus Bane, were there while Jace Wayland was kidnapped by Valentine Morgenstern and we have any reason to believe you're working with him and gave away the location of your mission." He snapped his fingers and the two shadowhunters took a step forward.

Alec, Izzy, Clary and even Lydia just stepped in front of Magnus. Alec was furious. "That's bullshit Victor and you know that." "I AM IN CHARGE AND I DECIDE WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS INSTITUTE! WE ARE LOOKING FOR JACE EVERYWHERE BUT WE DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING AND HE IS OUR LAST CLUE!" Victor yelled. "You are just frustrated." Izzy said, her fingers still on her seraph blade. "If you attack me Isabelle Lightwood, i will make sure you get stripped off your runes." Victor threatened. Sweat was running down his face and his facial expressions showed his anger. "Take him. Now!" Alec could feel Magnus' hand on his arms tighten his grip. "I don't think so." Victor got so close to Alec's face that he could feel his warm breath on his face. "If you stop me from doing my job i will put you under arrest with him." The shadowhunters ripped Magnus away from Alec. The moment Alec felt Magnus' hand leaving his arm, he stretched out his arms, wanting to hold Magnus. Some of the shadowhunters in the room came and held him back. "Magnus! Magnus!" Alec yelled, struggling, wanting to break free, to get to Magnus. "If you touch him i will kill you!" Alec screamed. "Don't you fucking touch him!"

The others released their grip on Alec when Magnus was gone. Alec turned to Victor, ready to punch him. And that's exactly what he did. A few minutes later, he sat down in a cell. "Tomorrow we will let you out." They said before they left him there. "Alec?" Alec turned his head and smiled softly. In the cell beside him sat Magnus, his hands tied together. "Hey Mags, are you okay?" He asked and got as close as he could to the warlock. "Yeah. Just a bit shocked darling. I'm fine." "Why did they tie your hands together?" Alec asked, his blood boiling. "So i can't do magic." "Victor is fucking psycho." Alec said and reached through the poles to hold Magnus face between his hands. "I won't let anything happen to you." Magnus heart grew wide with adoration. "I know. I trust you." Alec froze. "You trust me?" Magnus grinned at how wide Alecs eyes were. "Yes." He said softly. 

Alec leaned his forehead against the cold metall of the poles and looked deep into Magnus' eyes. "Thank you." Magnus nodded and placed his forehead against the poles. "Alec. I am not saying this is a goodbye, but the clave is angry. Really angry. They still don't like downworlders and if they find one to blame so they don't have to blame one of them, they will. I don't know what is going to happen if they put me on trial." Alec shook his head. "Don't. We will get out of here. We will get out, find Jace and bring him back and everyone of us is going to be okay." 

"Alec." The shadowhunter was searching through the cell. For the fifth time. "NO!" He shouted. "I won't stop before we find something to cut these ropes with!" He pointed at Magnus hands. "Okay." Alec looked at the bed and kicked it as hard as he could. A loud crack, then Alec held something in his hands. A broken piece of metall. "Give me your hands." He said and begann cutting through the ropes. 30 minutes later, Magnus was free. Alec smiled happily at the warlock. "I will open a portal, okay? Just step through and think of me, that's how we will find each other." Alec nodded. Magnus stepped through his portal, then one popped up in his cell. He sticked his hands through the violett surface and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he felt warm wind on his face. He was on a beach, sitting in the sand. Clear, blue water was flooding over his shoes and he quickly stood up. "Magnus?!" He looked around and saw the warlock a few meters away from him. "Alec!" And Alec ran. When he reached Magnus, the warlock literally jumped in his arms. "We did it! You're safe, we're safe." Alec cried, tears of joy running down his cheeks. Magnus smiled at his shadowhunter. Alec smashed their lips together. The kiss was filled with love and so much trust that it almost made Alec cry. 

Magnus gently ran his hands through Alec's hair. "Now let's find Jace."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
